Insolent
by Egderpy
Summary: A highschoolstuck / sadstuck of John x Dave. Dave bullies John and read to see what happens, yeah, im not good at this stuff, enjoy though, or.. try to at least
1. Chapter 1

Your name is John and It was a typical morning for you, you wake up, get dressed and walked out the door. The air was a bit brisk that morning and you really wished you would have gotten your coat instead of the old torn down blue jacket you usually wear. you look down at your feet as you walk, playing the 'don't step on a crack' game.

"Hey LOSER!" some kid shouted passing by him on you skate board, knocking you over. You got up, and wiped off your elbow that got dirty in the mud. You ain't stunned or surprised the fact of what just happened because you're totally used to it. You have to admit to yourself, you never where the 'popular kid' or the 'class clown'. you where just that dweeb in the back of the class room waiting for the day to end.

You get your backpack up from the ground and keep walking, by the time it looks like you got five more minutes of walking.

As you continue your journey to school you would occasionally look behind you for anyone coming, usually no one was there, maybe except for that kid that ran you over and the other guy. God, you hated the other guy. He was the 'popular kid', you don't see why people like him. he is a total jerk all the time and is always to cool, or ironic as he says, for everyone else. he doesn't even have a friend he hangs out with.

Sure enough, you see his red coat beyond the fence just behind you, he is on his new 'iPhone' he got and you wonder what he would be doing. you pick up your pace hoping to avoid him. as you pull your hood over you head and look down you hear the running foot step behind you.

"shit." you whisper under your breath. You should have run while you had the chance, it's to late now, it would only draw attention to you. Lets just hope he makes it quick this time, you have to get to school early to talk to your history teacher about an upcoming partner project you'd like to work alone in.  
"HEY KID!" he yells even though your in talking distance. You know whats going to happen next, he is either going to be super nice today and just call you some names then leave or he just going to push you down and punch you a couple times. you REALLY don't need this today you think as you seem to block out his yelling. you stare at his mouth, watching him talk with out listening, any second now he is going to push you down. he raises up one fist in the air and something in your brain clicks. as he swings full blast at your face you duck, ultimately, failing and he ends up punching you on the corner of your half broken frames cracking them at the opening. "shit!" you whisper to yourself holding the side of your head, you look at your hand and there seems to be a lot of blood, you're guessing the glasses have cut you. you look up to see Dave with an almost, shocked expression, even though he had his normal poker face, you could kind of see his eyebrows quirking.

you can't go to school like this, you get up and Dave looks like he is about to speak but you cut him off by running the other direction away from school. as you ruun you hold the broken glasses tight in one and and holding you head with he other. all you could hear by now was your loud ass heart beat and the winds rushing by. you slow down a bit looking back, fuck, he is following you. you think quick trying to loose him. you take a sharp turn down an old alley. you have known this place for, as long as you remember, it was a straight alley all the way to the other side. after you got out on the other side to the open field you break out in full sprint towards the old burnt down house you usually go to to let your mind off ease.

you check back again for Dave, it looks like he has given up on chasing you, that was a relief in its self. You jar open the back door and step inside. It wasn't a big house, it was actually smaller than average, to big to be a shed though. you look around, you suppose what would be the kitchen and living room was connected with no wall, and the bathroom wall fell a couple months ago. it was kind of all connected, there was one thing you liked most about the house, the small hidden compartments in there, its like someone hid a puzzle in the house for somebody to find down the road, but you guess that person wasn't planning on it catching flame and falling down.

so far you have found three hidden, 'doorways', as you like to call them. one of them you found int he closet, under a box. it is the smallest one you found, only big enough to fit most of you comfortably, you guess you could squeeze in there fully, but you don't see the reasoning to, and it would be quite uncomfortable. the second one you found was about a broken bed frame, it let to a whole attic, your surprised none of it fell down, you don't want to take the chance of going up there and it giving way under your feet. and the third on you found was in the kitchen cabinet. after you open the cabinet door on the floor, you could crawl in and push it aside. the whole cabnet is hallow and deep, your guessing its pretty cool, but very irrelevant.

sometimes you worry why they are there, maybe the person who lived here before built this place and was in hiding because some one was looking after him. maybe his name was john to, he would hide from bullies coming to his house, and finally one day he left and torched the place, leaving all evadance of memories behind.

you like making up silly stories like that some times. you drop you bag on the counter. opening it, you sure you had some tape, maybe you could temporary fix your glasses for time being. most of the bleeding has stopped and a lot of blood is dried around the scratch, it hurts like hell if you touch it, so you try avoiding doing so. after a couple minutes messing with your glasses and some black electrical tape, it seemed sturdy enough to hold together for now. you put it on your face, trying to not touch your wound, and then its like magic, you can see again.

just as you zip up your bag you hear someone trying to get in the front door. "SHIT!" You whisper to your self once agai. your guessing it's Dave, who else would it be? the pizza delivery man? fat chance. you look around for a second or two deciding what to do, but knowing you had a lot of time cause that door hasnt been able to open sense the fire. you guess you could just run out the back door, and it was decided til you started hearing that one open.

"fuck! fuck fuck fuck.." you say turning a sharp corner to avoid being seen. you look around again, you kind of trapped yourself. you hear the foot steps on the creaky burnt wood and you dash to the closet right next to you. you close the door as quietly as possible, but as you guessed it made the loudest fucking sound you have ever heard. you stopped trying to sugar coat it and you ended up slamming it, you already gave your self away. you lean back holding the knob as tight as you can so no one could get in. you peer through the little cracks and see Dave walking your way. "for the love of god.." you whisper as you feel him try to open the door.

"hey fucktard, open the door why don't you?" he says in his blank tone.

You decide not to respond, leave the air still, maybe if you act like you don't exist, he will too. dumb idea you think as he pulls the door open a little but you contradict the force and slam it closed again.

"hey shit head, i said open the fucking door!" he said in the same tone but a little frustrated.  
You still stay silent, not even knowing what you would say if you did say something. he beats on the door a couple times, pushing dust and ash in your face. you cant help but cough.

"i knew you were in there..." he said to himself towards you. you see him move out the way of the door. you kind of got scared, he could do anything, he could block the door or something. but instead you hear a slide, like someones pants buttons scraping the wall slide, and a thump. you didnt know what happened until you heard a sigh from a lower area. he was sitting on the floor beside the closet door. "hey man, I'm sorry." he says in probably the most real sounding voice you have heard come from his mouth.

(to be continued?...)


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dave Strider and your annoying alarm is beeping out of control. As you swing your arm to turn off the god awful noise you sit up.

"Damn it.." you whisper to yourself as you rub your eyes. You couldn't belive it was six already. you slug out of bed and slip on some pants and walk into the bathroom. you mess with you hair a bit and fix your shades that you slept in AGAIN. you leave your room while you pick up a shirt and slipping it on.

you head out the door on your way to school. as you walk you grab your phone and check your messages. You usually have a lot but you never answer them. you put your phone downa nd look up. you see someone, it takes you moment to reconize who it was, but that jacket was far to noticable, it was John.

You stelithy run up to him, you can hear some hevy breathing, you wonder why he is walking so fast. it doesnt matter anyways.

"HEY KID." you accadently yell. you internally facepalm, that was so uncool of you to yell like that. He just kind of stops and stares at you blankly, it kind of creeps you out. You start to sort of freak out, you dont have anything witty to say. You decide to do what ever and punch him in the shoulder. Not very hard to knock him down, but enough to hurt, you dont feel like hurting the loser today. As you raise your fist, his face stays blank, staring into you. you swing and sort of close your eyes thinking to yourself "god, i am so uncool right now, shit".

you feel a sharp pain in your fists and look up, you must have miscalulated where you where punching cause you socked him right in the face.

"shit" you whisper under your breath holding your fist. as you inspect closer you notice he was bleeding really bad and his glasses was in two on the ground. You are practicly in shock right now but not losing your cool.

"say something fuck, shit come on you can do this." you think loudly in your head, "sorry, thats all, your losing it man, just say something ironic. FUCK".. you pause for one moment later and you start to speak. But before you could even get a sound out he got up and ran away.

"fuck man, im sorry." you whisper under your breath standing there for a second then running after him. He looks back and rund even faster, you wonder how such a scrony fram could run that fast, it kind of amazes you. He takes some wierd ally way, what is this, some reto old greaser movie or something? You stop for a bit, you dont feel like chasing him all this way, yuo just decide to walk the rest if the way, what could possibly be int hat ally? probably a dead end or something, waht a dweeb.

You take a look around, its seems pretty nice out. You dont mind jipping school, not like anyone cares anyways. You get closer to the allyway. you wonder what is in it so you speed up a bit. You turn the corner and see a big field with a small house, it looks like it has some damage it it, well, A LOT of damage to it. you walk up into the house and wonder if John ran inside of there or not.

You get to the front door and turn the knob, to your surprize, it was jammed. You could turn the door knob, but you couldnt open the danm hear alot of noise inside the house when you tried to break the door open. so you decide to go around back.

You get to the back of the house and there is a huge hole wher your guessing a door would be. you squeese through and take a gander at the old place. by the looks of it, it was burned down.

You hear a loud creak to the right of you and then a slam. You're guessing it was John because who else? You walk over there and see a closet, it was one of those old closets, you know, the one with the slits in them? yeah, THOSE closets. anyways, you try to open the door but the knob wont move.

"hey fucktard, open the door why don't you?" you say in a monotone voice. you try again and this time you barley get it open before it slams shut again.

You started to get a little mad, "hey shit head, i said open the fucking door!" You give up and start knocking on the door like an idot. You hear a lot of coughing from inside the closet.

You smirk a bit while bluntly saying, "i knew you were in there..." You decide to take a seat, not knowing really what to do. You slide down the wall next to the closet and sit down.


End file.
